Truth or Dare
by SandowLover810
Summary: Damien Sandow, Cody Rhodes, Heath Slater, and Justin Gabriel gather in Cody Rhodes' hotel room for a boy's night in and an awkward game of truth or dare.


"This is utterly ridiculous, and I shall have no part of it", said Damien Sandow, a look of contempt on his face.

"Aww, come on man. Loosen up. Let your hair down. You might just have some fun baby! Woo!", exclaimed Heath Slater.

"I am not your 'baby', you red headed ignoramus."

"Lighten up Damien", admonished Cody Rhodes, "It's not that bad."

"Fine. I'll participate just this once."

Cody smiled as Justin Gabriel pressed play on the Truth or Dare app the men were using. "Ok, Damien. Truth or dare?", asked Justin.

"Truth.", stated Sandow.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity? Who did you lose it to?"

"I- I-", stammered Sandow, blushing. The intellectual savior of the unwashed masses was flustered. The three remaining men stared at him in complete shock. They had never seen the man so discomposed.

"You're not a virgin are you Sandy?", asked Heath incredulously.

"Don't ever call me that!", yelled Sandow.

"Please Damien. Just answer the question", stated Gabriel, attempting to diffuse the situation.

"I was 15. Her name was Genevieve. She was my Latin tutor. We would spend long hours together studying at the Sandow family manor. We were studying the Latin names for various body parts, and one thing led to another..."

"Wow", whispered Cody, in complete awe and admiration of his best friend and former tag team partner. An awkward silence ensued shortly after.

"Ooookay. Next up is Heath", said Gabriel. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare baby! Woo!"

"Give a lap dance to the person to your left."

"Oh God", mumbled Sandow, the person to Heath's left. "Let's get this over with."

Heath began to dance, moving his arms and legs as though he were caught in a spider web. Sandow bobbed and weaved in an attempt to dodge Heath's flailing limbs. Cody hid his face to cover his amusement. Justin looked utterly horrified as Heath finished his dance.

"Okay Justin. Truth or dare?", asked Cody.

"Truth."

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?", said Cody, reading off of Justin's iPhone screen.

"You guys remember when Matt Hardy was my pro on NXT?", asked Justin.

"Yeah. What about it?", asked Heath.

"Well one time I accompanied him out to the ring. And he got up on the ropes to do his hand gesture. I was just standing awkwardly behind him in the ring when I thought 'Hey. Maybe I should get up there with him'. So I got up on the rope and I guess the extra weight threw him off and he fell."

The four men all laughed. "I totally remember that! He was pissed when he got backstage!", exclaimed Heath. This revelation caused the men to laugh harder.

"It's your turn Cody. Truth or dare?", asked Justin once the laughter died down.

"Dare", said Cody, smiling confidently.

"Pound your chest and do your best Tarzan yell.", read Justin.

"AAAAAAAHAAAHAHAAAAAAH", yelled Cody, while banging on his chest.

"You look utterly ridiculous", said Damien Sandow, chuckling. Both Justin and Heath were doubled over in laughter. Cody joined in on the laughter as there was a knock on the door.

"Hotel security!", called a booming voice. "Open up!"

"Is there a problem sir?", asked Cody as he opened the door.

"We got several noise complaints from the guests on either side of you. I gotta ask you gentlemen to keep it down.", stated the security guard eyeing each of the men.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to disturb anyone. We'll keep it done.", stated Cody,

"You make sure that you do. I don't wanna have to come back up here.", responded the security guard, in his best "tough guy" voice.

"Okay, Officer.", said Cody as he closed the door.

"'I don't wanna have to come back up here'", said Heath, imitating the security guard. The men laughed .

"Well guys. Looks like this game is over.", stated Justin as he rose to leave.

"I have to admit gentleman, this game wasn't as deplorable as I thought it would be.", stated Sandow.

"Well I'm glad you had fun Damien. Maybe next time you can host the game." Said Cody.

"Yeah. And you can tell us more about that Genevieve girl.", said Heath, smiling broadly. The three remaining men stared at him before bursting out into laughter.

"Goodnight guys.", Cody called after the three men as they walked towards the elevator.

"Goodnight.",they responded in unison.


End file.
